Letters
by Miss Spesh
Summary: Andrea has written a letter to Miranda that was never meant to be sent… but fate has other ideas! Dedicated to a mystery reviewer (who needs to PM me!) here you go! Also will be eventual M rating and eventual Mirandy :D Enjoy please read and review... The first chapter is only a taster :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…. Me again :D I hope you like it…. This will be an M rating… at some point… I think…? I'll warn you when though haha! I hope you enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**Letters**

It had been six months since Andrea 'Andy' Sachs had left Miranda Priestly, in Paris, during fashion week and had abruptly ended her tenure at Runway. Six long, heart-breaking, excruciatingly long months of trying to get said Miranda Priestly out of her mind, and heart; trying and failing to complete said task. Andy growled in frustration at the piece of paper in her hand, she had written a letter to the illusive ice-queen expressing everything she felt for Miranda, from hurt to anger, from pain to her own disappoint, and to the biggest elephant in the room, the reason behind her abrupt departure and most importantly how desperately in love Andy was with Miranda and how utterly miserable she was because she knew that no matter what happened, she would never be able to have and to hold the devil who stole her heart. Of course Andy was never going to said this lengthy and personal letter, she didn't have a death wish after all…. But more importantly than that Andy knew she could handle being in love with her ex-boss, just about handle it, but if Miranda ever found out and laugh at her, ruined her, was disgusted by her, well Andy just didn't think she'd be able to survive that… for you can carrying on breathing without actually living.

Little did Andy know that fate had other ideas….

* * *

**AN: I know guys, I know it's super short but it is just a taster…. I have loads planned but I need to know what you think…. Should I continue? This is in honour of one of the reviewers who listed themselves as a guest – which is a shame as this is especially for you! They suggested something to do with letters… so here you go…. Do you like it? You should PM me to I can actually thank you for your really kind review! Anyways please review and follow? If you like it? If I do carry on updates shouldn't be too bad but I am at college full time in my second year and with exams in June things will get hectic but if pushed enough I promise I won't desert you as I KNOW how annoying it can be!**

**Thanks guys!**  
**Miss Spesh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well aren't you guys lucky? Since I have several stories going at once, college exams coming up and my 18th birthday coming up in two weeks I can't believe how quickly I managed to update, however, lucky for you I've not been well today so I stayed home and had some time to write. I hope you like it. As always I own nothing :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Andrea 'Andy' Sachs had left Miranda Priestly, in Paris, during fashion week and had abruptly ended her tenure at Runway. Six long, heart-breaking, excruciatingly long months of trying to get said Miranda Priestly out of her mind, and heart; trying and failing to complete said task. Andy growled in frustration at the piece of paper in her hand, she had written a letter to the illusive ice-queen expressing everything she felt for Miranda, from hurt to anger, from pain to her own disappoint, and to the biggest elephant in the room, the reason behind her abrupt departure and most importantly how desperately in love Andy was with Miranda and how utterly miserable she was because she knew that no matter what happened, she would never be able to have and to hold the devil who stole her heart. Of course Andy was never going to send this lengthy and personal letter, she didn't have a death wish after all…. But more importantly than that Andy knew she could handle being in love with her ex-boss, just about handle it, but if Miranda ever found out and laugh at her, ruined her, was disgusted by her, well Andy just didn't think she'd be able to survive that… for you can carrying on breathing without actually living.

Andy's musings were cut short by the shrill sound of her phone, as she grabbed the phone and put it to ear she thought, for the millionth time, that she never looked at the caller ID – it's a good job she didn't have anyone to avoid, well apart from Mir… 'Not that SHE would ever seek out me' Andy smiled sadly.

"Hello Andy Sachs speaking" Andy answered in her not-fake-but-not-genuine cheery voice, lately she wasn't happy enough for it to be truly genuine.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the almost impossible to get hold of Six" Nigel teased warmly and then chortled at the common growl of 'four'.

"Yes yes yes, you know you'll be my six, Six." This friendly batter was a regular occurance when they met after a few weeks apart. Andy, Nigel and Emily became very close indeed after Andy abruptly left, you know where and you know who as they commonly named the place and person.

"Heya Nige, so what do I owe the pleasure of you time and insult?"

"Well you know me dear, and I know you, so you apartment, tomorrow night, me, your fine six self, and Emily and Serena. Those two are inseparable nowadays! And you're to blame." Nigel scolded.

"I'll happily be blamed for making those two see how madly in love they both are Nigel! And it sounds like I don't really have a choice now, does it? So how about 8 o'clock, its Friday tomorrow so you won't have to leave early and I know you don't usually leave Runaway on Fridays until 7pm anyways?" Andy babbled as she usually did when her brain was working 6 steps ahead.

"That's perfect; I'll bring the alcohol if you provide food and sofas to sleep!"

"Oh lord; you're planning a smashed-till-you-can't-walk-night aren't you!" Andy said half looking forward to it and half dreading it!

"Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Six!" Nigel said as they said goodbyes and hung up, tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting!

Friday morning

"Make sure you don't have plans tonight ladies…" Nigel said ambiguously as he walked into the outer office where Emily, 'new Emily' and Serena were all sat. Emily and Serena looked up as Nigel entered the room.

"And what makes you think that I will just drop plans and do as you say? Who made you god?" Emily snarled, only to be gently calmed by Serena.

"Now, now, my dear fox. We don't have any plans, you know that. What's up Nigel?" Serena said all the while holding a blushing Emily close.

"Well you two are meeting me and our dear Six at her apartment tonight, around 8pm, which obviously means 7:30 for me, to organise Six's food! Bring drinks ladies, lots. Our dear Six still seems to be pining." Nigel said, his smile morphing into a look of sad mourning as he spoke about his 'six's unrequited love' as he called it.

"Still? You'd think she'd manage to get over her…." Emily whispered.

"Hmm, but Andy picked a hell of a woman to fall in love with, I don't think you can ever forget HER whether you fall in love with her, or just meet her for a day. Good or bad she is unforgettable." Serena said quietly, her comment receiving two hums of agreement, both slightly reluctant to admit it.

Meanwhile, inside the office Miranda took the glasses tip out of her mouth and placed them on the desk in frustration. Just who was this so called 'unforgettable' woman that the infamous Andrea Sachs had fallen for, her Andrea was truly a spoken legend around the walls of Runaway. The only person to walk away from Miranda, and survive; however, the craziest part of all was that Andrea quit, on her own accord and STILL survived! Oh yes, everyone whispered about the illusive 'Six' but never within ear shot of Miranda, for fear that they would meet an untimely demise. Miranda shook her head softly, almost smiling at the silliness of it, and then the smile faded as she remembered the conversation. Well in her opinion this woman couldn't be so 'unforgettable' if she couldn't see the uniqueness and specialness in Andrea, if this so called woman didn't fall at Andrea's feet when learning of her love, then this woman was a fool in Miranda's book. And as everyone knew, only too well, Miranda didn't suffer fools. But what people didn't know was that Miranda saw herself as a fool; a fool for letting one Andrea Sachs walk away.

* * *

**AN:/ I hope you liked it. Please review. It would make me even moe motivated? :D **  
**I thought I should stop here, so that the chapter wouldn't be tooo long, don't hate me. Next chapter - the big night!**


End file.
